


In Which Bus Rides are Shitty

by satirnine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bus, Cute, Cute little fuckers i cant stand, Dave being shitty, M/M, Not really tho because its just bros, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Sorta pale, Written on a phone so its probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satirnine/pseuds/satirnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets in his head when he doesn't have someone to talk to. And that is never a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Bus Rides are Shitty

On bus rides, when Dave was forced to sit next to someone he wasn't a 'bro' with, he zoned out. Got in his own head. It was nerve wracking to you. You knew that when he got in his head, it wasn't good. Rambling to himself is better than when he was in a trance. He couldn't deny what was in his head when it wasn't said out loud. Out loud he hears how stupid it sounds. Inside he takes it seriously and gets fucked up.  
You learned this when you two had a bet that you two couldn't shut up for a week. That ended sooner than a week when he walked like a robot into your respiteblo- room. He sat down next to you on your shitty human bed, and didn't respond to your angry-confused glare. He took off his shades and stared at his lap. You set your grubtop to the side and sat next to him. You waited until he did something.  
"I give." He muttered. You grinned your shittiest grin before noticing his uncool demeanor.  
"What the fuck is up with you?" You ask hoarsely. You see him glance up at you and turn away. "Dave?"  
"I think I'm a pretty shitty person." Well duh. You wanted to retort, but knew this wasn't the time. "I can't keep quiet, it kills me. It gets under my coolness and fucks with my mind."  
"Well, shit. Don't shut up then."  
"Am I too clingy?"  
"Maybe a bit. But you don't fucking suffocate people or anything."  
"Gog, thank you for saying I'm an idiot." You screw up your face. He said that too seriously. "Its so fucking hard to tell myself I'm being stupid when that's all I can think about in my head." He looked over at you and smiled. Very fucking genuinely. Her Imperious Fucking Condescension would cower under how genuine that smile plastered on his face is.  
You, Karkat Vantas, need a plan. A plan to keep Dave out of his head while he is sitting seats away from you on this shitty bus. For a bit over an hour. You dig your human phone out of your pocket and pull up pesterchum. You text him a shitty hello, and smile to yourself when he responds just as shittily. You found your plan. Now he won't get all fucked up in his pretty little head.


End file.
